


Why is Hook in a Cell

by grimmswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Prince Charming | David Nolan Friendship, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Silliness with David Nolan/Prince Charming wondering why his daughter has put Captain Hook/Killian Jones in a jail cell, on three separate occasions.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Prince Charming | David Nolan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Why is Hook in a Cell

Times Emma Swan Locked Killian Jones in a cell  
“Why is Hook locked up?” David asked his daughter when he entered the station.  
“Apparently, a man can’t even go about his business on his own ship.” The pirate grumbled.  
“You were naked on the deck of your ship!” Emma yelled from the doorway of the office. “The entire town could see his treasures. A lot of men were getting really angry because their wives and girlfriends were going out of their way to walk through the docks.”  
Killian smirked. “I must say, love, that blush on your face was quite lovely.”  
Emma couldn’t even glare at him. She was still blushing. Hence why she was hiding in the office and doing her very best to compose herself. Since she discovered the size of his family jewels, she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about all of the fun there was to be had with the pirate.  
===================================================================================  
“Seriously? Again? What did you do this time?” David asked the pirate.  
“Your daughter has quite the temper.” Was Killian’s reply.  
“She gets it from her mother.” David deadpanned.  
“Excuse me?” Snow exclaimed with outrage.  
The pirate and the prince exchanged looks.  
“Your beautiful daughter got mad at me for simply trying to be helpful. I said her desk needed to be properly organized. She threw me in here.”  
“He asked me if I really thought it was necessary to keep candy in my desk drawer!” Emma growled.  
“Food should be kept in a pantry. Not where you conduct business.” Hook called back.  
Emma threw a pencil holder at him.  
Snow agreed with her daughter. She herself kept snacks in a desk drawer in her classroom.  
Charming said nothing. He was sure the pirate would learn eventually that it was unwise to interfere with Emma’s sweet tooth.  
========================================================================================  
“What happened?” Charming sighed when he walked in and saw the pirate captain locked in the jail cell, again.  
“Emma doesn’t like me following her around everywhere. She said I was being creepy. But I said if she was going to be talking to someone Wonderland called the Mad Hatter, then I needed to be there to protect her. She was worried that I would start trouble, so she locked me in here.” Hook answered casually.  
“Did you intend to punch him in the face?” David asked.  
Killian just smirked, giving the prince his answer. Obviously Emma just wanted to prevent a fight. His daughter’s pirate admirer had found out Jefferson had drugged and tied Emma up. And while Emma had forgiven him and moved on, Killian was less inclined to do so, and wanted to make sure the other man knew that.  
“Emma said that it would be wrong to punch the man in case his daughter was watching.” Killian grumbled.  
David got a text from his daughter. “Please do not let Hook out of his cell. I’ll let him out when I get back and I am sure he won’t leave my side to punch crazy hat makers in the face.”


End file.
